Raison D'etre
by Osukaru
Summary: Bueno, aqui dejo un One-Shoot de una historia original que escribí espero que les guste bye bee


Raison D'etre

Raison D'etre

Personajes:

EL chico Yami y las chicas Hikari, Yuko y Hisui

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde aquel día… mucho diría yo, aquel día, cuando cometí los peores errores de mi vida, errores que parecen irremediables… aquel día… el día en que… la perdí a ella…_

Eran aproximadamente las 7PM, un chico caminando por calles tranquilas, algunas personas en sus casas, platicando, pasándola bien, el chico seguía su camino y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco debido a que estaba por anochecer hasta que al llegar a una casa el chico dejó de caminar, frente a el había una chica, de largo cabello negro que lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras le preguntaba a que había venido.

- quisieras… escuchar mi historia, Hikari? – preguntó el chico mostrando algo de timidez en su rostro

- y porque esa cara Yami? Sabes que no me molesta escucharte, y mas aun si puedo ayudarte en algo, así que adelante, cuéntame que sucede – contestó Hikari sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

- gracias, y bueno, supongo que te has de dar una idea de lo que se trata, de las cosas que han sucedido desde entonces y que eso me ha hecho pensar demasiado en lo que he hecho y lo que no hice nunca – comenzó a hablar Yami con una voz bastante seria

- sabes, ya me interesé en eso que sucedió ya que nunca te había visto tan serio, no te quise preguntar mucho porque no conocí muy bien a Yuko, porque es algo relacionado con Yuko verdad? Esa mirada tuya no te deja decir lo contrario – le decía Hikari a Yami con un tono un poco mas serio

- jeje parece que soy tan obvio, pero es verdad, todo tiene que ver con ella asi que bueno, estas dispuesta a escuchar mi historia? – preguntó Yami

- claro, que no escuchaste que me interesé por saber que sucedió, enserio que esto ya parece novela – contestó Hikari con una pequeña carcajada

-Bien, conocí a Yuko por medio de otra amiga, nose, esa vez, fue como el amor a primera vista pero no fue amor, fue una sensación muy extraña, a pesar de que ya la había visto antes al verla nuevamente es como si la hubiera visto por primera vez y nose, sentí algo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no era amor, a partir de entonces comenzamos a platicar poco, después poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos el uno al otro y asi fue como fuimos creando nuestra amistad, enserio, nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona como Yuko, ella cambió mi vida totalmente, su llegada fue mágica para mi, desde ese entonces yo… empecé a ser feliz en la vida – comenzó Yami con su relato mientras se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en su rostro

- interesante, muy interesante y bien, que viene después? – interrumpió Hikari

- después ya nos hablábamos muy bien, todo indicaba una buena amistad hasta que empezaron a surgir algunas dudas –

- dudas? Que clase de dudas? – preguntó Hikari con gran interés

- dudas sobre… sobre amor – contestó Yami algo serio

- oh, amor!? A que te refieres con eso? – le respondió Hikari algo sorprendida

- si, amor, ella empezó a creer que mis intenciones con ella eran otras pero descuida, en ese entonces ese no fue el problema ya que yo mismo le expliqué las cosas y todo quedó solucionado en ese momento, pareciera ser que al haber aclarado eso nuestra amistad siguió creciendo y creciendo hasta llegar a un punto de afecto mutuo como grandes amigos, incluso por una situación que hubo nos empezamos a llamar hermanos y así fue como empezamos a llevarnos, fue la mejor relación de amistad que he tenido y lo mejor era que ninguno quería estar de otra forma con el otro a excepción de amigos – comenzó a relatar Yami reflejando felicidad en su rostro al recordar todo eso

- y entonces? Vamos no te detengas, continua, aun no entiendo porque pasó todo lo de ahora, por donde lo veas se ve que su relación iba bastante bien – comenzó a replicar Hikari ya que había comenzado a interesarse mucho en lo que había ocurrido

- bien, continuo, juntos, ella y yo pasamos grandes momentos, es mas, los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado con ella, incluso una vez dijimos que cuando muriéramos nos encantaría reencarnar en un gato jeje, enserio, ella es bastante especial para mi, es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida, quien necesita ganarse la lotería, tener a los mejores padres del mundo o estar rodeado de gente si la tengo a ella – continuó Yami mientras que sus ojos parecían brillar, podría ser que quería llorar o quizás el brillo de la luz en sus ojos, quiensabe, pero brillaban intensamente.

- tanto asi? Wow, dime donde consigo a Yuko en versión masculina jajaja – respondió Hikari con un tono burlón para alegrar un poco el ambiente

- jejeje, si, tanto asi, ya que en verdad ella es bastante especial para mi, creo que ella esta en gran parte de mi corazón, sinceramente no puedo olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos, nos divertimos mucho, hicimos muchas cosas juntos, fuimos a muchos lugares juntos, todo era genial junto a ella, incluso, cuando me sentía bastante decaído y deprimido con solo ver su linda sonrisa me levantaba el animo, incluso llegué a llamarlo "el poder de su sonrisa" jeje todo era genial… hasta ese día… - al decir esto, Yami se agachó la cabeza un poco y se quedó sin decir palabra alguna durante un momento hasta que Hikari volvió a hablar.

- que… que dia? A que te refieres? – preguntó Hikari después de ver que Yami no proseguía con su relato.

- el día en que me fui, creo que lo recuerdas no? Cuando me fui a estudiar al extranjero y ya no viví aquí –

- oh, es verdad, pero esa vez, las cosas entre ustedes aun iban bien no? Yo vi que la estaban pasando de maravilla, porque ese día es el del error o que significa? – preguntó Hikari con mas intriga.

- ese día me fui, después de eso, estuve viviendo lejos, lejos de mi familia, mis amigos… y de ella… todo parecía marchar bien, en un tiempo yo regresaría de visita y luego volvería de nuevo pero… en mi estancia en el extranjero… ocurrió algo que no me esperaba… - Yami volvió a quedar en silencio después de contar otra parte de su relato hasta que de nueva cuenta Hikari cortó el silencio.

- si, recuerdo que te fuiste pero que pasó mientras vivías en el extranjero, vamos continua, no te irás de aquí hasta que termines toda tu historia jejeje – dijo Hikari cada vez mas entusiasmada con el relato de Yami.

- lo que ocurrió fue que… ella me mandó una carta… donde decía que… que me quería… de una forma diferente, que comenzó a sentir eso desde que me fui, que soy una persona a la que muchas chicas desearían tener como pareja y eso pero en ese entonces tenía una confusión de sentimientos que nose… me sentí de la misma manera hacia ella y de tanta emoción ignoré que también decía que no estaba muy segura de esos sentimientos y ahí fue de los primeros errores que cometí… los primeros de muchos… - Yami volvió a guardar silencio al terminar con esa parte del relato nuevamente hasta que Hikari empezó a hablar.

- pero… es comprensible no? Digo, si yo tuviera un amigo y una relación como la tuya y la de Yuko yo también hubiera tenido mis dudas o me hubiera emocionado, todo eso fácilmente se podía prestar a confusión o al menos si hubiera pasado por eso creo que hubiera estado en tu misma situación – respondió Hikari con un tono comprensivo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Yami.

- si, sería comprensible si todo hubiera terminado ahí, déjame continuar, después de saber eso, yo regresé para acá, les dije a mis padres que ya no aguantaba vivir en el extranjero y bueno, estuvieron deacuerdo y volví a vivir aquí, pero para cuando regresé Yuko ya no sentía lo mismo, se dio cuenta de que solo había sido una confusión por la distancia que se creó entre nosotros y eso y bueno, por alguna razón… no quería aceptarlo y le pedí una oportunidad para que intentáramos algo pero pues no funcionó y poco después me pidió que mejor nos alejáramos y dejáramos de hablar, no hubiera querido eso pero una parte de mi me decía que no podía hacer nada, si ella tomó esa decisión pues fue por mis actos asi que acepté y para no pensar en ella busqué un empleo para distraerme de todo pero aun asi… todo me recordaba a ella, siempre recordaba los lugares a los que íbamos, en fin, no podía aceptar que nuestra relación de amigos terminara asi y pues a varias semanas de haber dejado de hablar le pedí que fuéramos amigos de nuevo, ya no aguantaba estar sin ella y pues respondió a esa petición con la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes pero no fue asi, me apresuré actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y ese fue otro error, la confianza no era la misma que antes y pues era obvio, asi que de nueva cuenta decidí alejarme, dejar que ella me hablará cuando ella quisiera y asi fue, resultó que el dar tiempo comenzó a dar frutos, poco a poco comenzábamos a hablar mas como el par de amigos que éramos antes de todo el problema pero de nueva cuenta cometí errores, un error fatal que volvió a terminar con todo y esta vez… fue definitivo, ambos acordamos dejar morir nuestra amistad, nos dimos un apretón de manos, me disculpé por los errores cometidos y decidimos quedarnos con los buenos recuerdos de nuestra amistad y asi decidimos terminar, no tengo remordimientos, ya lo he aceptado, no volveremos a ser amigos, todo serán recuerdos – al terminar su extenso relato Yami volvió a quedar en silencio y con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

- vaya… sinceramente ahora nose que decir… pero si ya has aceptado el terminar asi, entonces porque te sientes mal – dijo Hikari

- no me siento mal, tan solo quería contarle esto a una gran amiga y era todo, Hikari, eres una gran amiga, y casi no suelo contarte este tipo de cosas pero esta vez era especial, es un placer haberte conocido a ti también – dijo Yami mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse ya que habían pasado unas cuantas horas y estaba a punto de ser las 11PM

- ah, jeje, gracias, tu también eres un gran amigo, bien, nos vem… - Hikari no alcanzó a terminar su frase al ser interrumpida por un abrazo de Yami.

- gracias Hikari – contestó suavemente Yami al odio de Hikari.

- de… nada… Yami… - contestó Hikari abrazando a Yami también.

- nos vemos luego Yami, y se feliz recuérdalo – dijo Hikari mientras decía adiós a Yami

- Si!! Aunque solo puedo prometerte el ser feliz, de vernos luego no creo… - contestó Yami diciendo esto último para si mismo.

Media hora mas tarde, luego de la charla de Yami con Hikari, este se encontraba caminando en un hospital, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación marcada con el 3008 en la puerta. Al entrar a la puerta, dentro se encuentran 2 chicas, una de ellas recostada en la cama, no parecía responder, era una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros y lacio, la otra chica de cabello algo mas largo pero del mismo lacio se encontraba sentada en una silla a un lado de la otra chica.

- Hola Hisui, como sigue? – preguntó Yami a la chica de la silla

- Aun no responde… fue bastante la sangre que perdió en el accidente, desgraciadamente su tipo de sangre es muy raro y la transfusión que le hicieron no fue suficiente… - contestó la chica con un tono triste de voz.

- ya veo… oye, puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó Yami

- si, de que se trata? – contestó Hisui con un poco de duda.

- ve a casa a descansar, permíteme estar con ella esta noche, sabes que no me aprovecharía de la situación, por favor – dijo Yami bastante serio

- mmm, claro que no pienso eso de ti… pero… no puedo negarme a esa mirada… sería genial si Yuko pudiera saber que estas aquí a pesar de todo – contestó Hisui con una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias Hisui… te aseguro que Yuko se recuperará pronto – dijo Yami con una sonrisa en su rostro

- eso espero, gracias – contestó Hisui mientras se retiraba a su casa

- bien, aquí estoy, que cosas, después de todo, estoy aquí, hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir pero… al verte asi, nose, todo se me olvidó… pero de alguna forma, te prometo que saldrás bien de todo esto… - dijo Yami antes de salir de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 8AM Hisui estaba entrando al hospital y al llegar a la habitación de Yuko ve donde la enfermera estaba sacando 3 almohadas de la habitación.

- enfermera!! Porque saca mas de 1 almohada de la habitación, mi hermana ha despertado y pidió otra? – preguntó Hisui muy feliz

- no, no es eso, aunque tu hermana muestra signos de despertar en cualquier momento, las almohadas eran para el chico de la cama de a un lado – respondió la enfermera.

- chico de a lado? Yami? – se preguntó a si misma mientras entraba a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un doctor a un lado de una cama donde estaba Yami acostado y entre su cama y la de Yuko todo el equipo necesario para estar realizando una transfusión de sangre.

- que… que pasó? Yami… - preguntó Hisui al ver a Yami en ese estado.

- al parecer… mi sangre es compatible con la de Yuko… jeje… - respondió débilmente Yami.

- pero… acaso por eso te querías quedar esta noche?

- si, antes de venir a la habitación este chico, Yami, me pidió que le hiciera unos exámenes de compatibilidad para transfusión con Yuko y salió positivo, pero como fue mucha la perdida… Yuko necesita al menos 2 litros de sangre y Yami los esta dando – respondió el doctor

- 2… litros? Eso es… mucho… porque… espera… estas bien? – preguntaba Hisui confundida.

- Estará bien, es casi la mitad de su sangre, estará bien si sigue las indicaciones que le he dado y si descansa bien, asi que será mejor que no se levante por ahora, esta bastante débil aah y asegúrate de que coma bien para que se recupere mas pronto – contestó el doctor mientras salía de la habitación.

-Oye Yami, estas bien? Porque hiciste esto? – preguntó Hisui

-Porque probablemente si te lo hubiera dicho… tu no me hubieras dejado hacerlo… o me equivoco… - contestó levemente Yami

- no, pero, bueno si pero esto es… estas dando casi todo, que tal si te pasa algo a ti? – preguntaba Hisui.

- no me importa… si puedo ser de ayuda para que se recupere me basta… y… si ella despierta no le digas que soy yo quien le esta donando sangre… y de ser posible tampoco le digas que he venido a verla - dijo Yami mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a la cama de Yuko.

- eh? Pero porque? Porque no quieres que sepa – preguntó Hisui algo sorprendida.

- tan solo hazme ese favor si? … por favor – contestó Yami mientras se preparaba para dormir un rato.

Horas mas tarde, aproximadamente a las 8PM Yuko despertó y el rostro de Hisui fue invadido por la felicidad.

- Yuko!! Despertaste!! Como te encuentras? – preguntaba Hisui llena de felicidad.

- uhmm, me siento cansada… que sucedió? – respondió Yuko algo confundida

- tuviste un accidente hace unos días y no habías despertado hasta ahora, perdiste mucha sangre pero afortunadamente… afortunadamente… un donador anónimo tiene tu mismo tipo de sangre y esta ayudándote – dijo Hisui poniendo una cara mas seria.

- Oh, es esa persona de aquella cama? Quien es? – preguntó Yuko mirando a la persona de la cama que estaba tapada con la cobija hasta la cabeza para que no le vieran el rostro

- Eh… no sabemos… pero como tu tipo de sangre es raro y el lo tenía no dudó en ser donador – le contestó Hisui

- oye Hisui… no sabes si… Yami ha venido a verme? – preguntó Yuko

- ehm… no… el no ha venido, al decir verdad puede que ni esté enterado del accidente – contestó Hisui

- ya veo… era de esperarse supongo, ya no somos amigos… pero para ser sincera, me gustaría que Yami estuviera aquí, estoy segura de que si el estuviera aquí no sentiría este miedo que tengo, nose, siento algo malo, un mal presentimiento, pero si el estuviera aquí conmigo, creo que estaría mejor – dijo Yuko con la apariencia de querer llorar

- no! Mira Yuko, el… - Hisui se detuvo al ver que Yami le hacia una seña de no decir nada

- bueno, me siento débil, creo que dormiré de nuevo Hisui, gracias por estar cuidándome, mañana hablamos – dijo Yuko mientras se acomodaba para dormir

Aproximadamente 2 horas mas tarde el doctor entró a la habitación de Yuko y le pidió a a Hisui que lo acompañara un momento, Hisui quedó impactada ante las palabras que dijo el doctor, el mencionó que Yuko logró despertar gracias a la transfusión de sangre pero que debido al periodo que estuvo escasa de sangre su corazón trabajó de más por mantenerla con vida con tan poca sangre y ese esfuerzo causó una alteración que dañó su corazón permanentemente y que debido a eso lo inevitable podría suceder en cualquier momento y es casi 90 que no habrá remedio si eso ocurre, a menos que se le haga un transplante de corazón pero es difícil encontrar donadores y la probabilidad de que se done un corazón es algo nula y no saben si su corazón resistirá el tiempo suficiente asi que desde ese momento la anotaron en la lista de espera que por suerte no había nadie en espera de un corazón. Hisui estaba atónita ante lo que acababa de escuchar, no pudo evitar llorar y cuando ya se le pasó el llanto volvió a la habitación de Yuko a ver a los 2, se sorprendió al ver que Yami estaba cambiándose listo para salir del hospital.

- que pasa Yami? Ya estas bien? – preguntó Hisui

- si, si no te molesta iré a mi casa a dormir, extraño mi cama jeje – respondió Yami con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

- oye, quiero pedirte un favor… podrías venir mañana a ver a Yuko? Pero cuando ella este despierta? Por favor… - dijo Hisui casi con lágrimas en los ojos

- … no quisiera pero… veré que puedo hacer… adiós… - respondió Yami muy seriamente mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde esa ocasión, Yami no volvió al hospital desde entonces y tampoco había salido de su casa, no había tenido contacto con nadie desde esa noche, Yuko parecía recuperarse pero no del todo asi que seguía hospitalizada sin poder salir, pasaba el tiempo con Hisui y con las personas que iban a visitarla de vez en cuando pero Yami nunca se presentó hasta que recibió una llamada de Hisui.

- Yami? Se que tendrás tus razones para no venir a ver a Yuko pero… supongo que lo sabes no? Mañana es su cumpleaños… por favor… ven a verla… ven a verla mañana, no te molestaré con nada mas el resto de tu vida pero por favor ven a verla – dijo Hisui casi llorando

- si, lo se… bien… mañana estaré en el hospital… adiós… y espero que Yuko se mejore – contestó Yami colgando el teléfono

A la tarde del día siguiente en la habitación de Yuko se habían reunido varios conocidos suyos, todos estaban pasándola bien hasta que Yuko comenzó a desmayarse y el doctor interrumpió diciendo que había llegado un corazón que podía ser usado en Yuko, rápidamente la llevaron a la sala de operaciones para poder salvarla a tiempo, Hisui y los demás estaban bastante preocupados, esperaban que todo saliera con éxito, fue el periodo de tiempo mas largo de todas sus vidas hasta que el doctor apareció frente a Hisui y los demás diciéndoles que la operación fue un éxito y que solo falta ver como reacciona a ella. 2 días después todo parecía indicar que la operación fue un éxito al 100 ya que Yuko ya no corría peligro de muerte, el corazón que le había sido donado estaba funcionando perfectamente.

- al final Yami no vino en mi cumpleaños aunque fuiste tu quien se lo pidió verdad Hisui? – preguntó Yuko

- no, no vino, pero de seguro tuvo una buena razón, de lo contrario se las verá conmigo – contestó Hisui con un tono burlón.

- oiga enfermera, quisiéramos ver a la persona que me donó el corazón, aunque este muerta, nos gustaría agradecerle, en la cama están los papeles de la operación y eso, eso servirá? – pregunto Yuko

- oh si, es suficiente, enseguida las llevaré, puedes caminar verdad? – contestó la enferma

- si, estoy bien, por favor llévenos – contestó Yuko

La enfermera las llevó a unas habitaciones en otra parte del hospital y dijo que ahí se encontraba el doctor que estaba atendiendo su caso.

- doctor, traigo a la chica del transplante de corazón, quiere ver a la persona que le donó el corazón – dijo la enfermera

- que?, están aquí?... dígales que pasen – contestó el doctor con algo de desilusión en el rostro

- están listas para ver a la persona? – pregunto el doctoro mientras se preparaba para quitar la sabana que cubría el cuerpo muerto del donador

- bien, quisiéramos agradecerle el que me haya dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo – dijo Yuko

- por cierto, el me pidió que le diera esto señorita – dijo el doctor mientras le daba una nota a Yuko

- eh? A mi? – preguntó Yuko algo confusa

- oh no… no puede ser… no me digas que… - dijo Hisui algo asustada poniéndose la mano en la boca

Cual fue la gran sorpresa de ambas chicas cuando el doctor destapó el cuerpo y en la cama yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Yami, al ver esto ninguna de las 2 fue capaz de articular palabra alguna…

- Ya… mi… - fue todo lo que Yuko pudo decir antes de romper a llorar en el cuerpo de Yami mientras que Hisui prefirió salir de la habitación, el doctor hizo lo mismo pidiéndole de favor a Yuko que leyera la nota. Yuko comenzó a abrir la nota y leerla entre lágrimas frente al cuerpo de Yami, la nota decía

"_Si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que ya te has enterado de lo sucedido y que gracias al cielo estas viva, lo he pensado mucho tiempo y por fin lo he encontrado, el sentido de mi vida, mi razón de vivir, desde que te encontré toda mi vida cambió, fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, fuiste lo mas especial para mi en todo el universo, un ángel que bajó del cielo para sacarme de la oscuridad, en fin, un sinfín de cosas pero esta vez, me toca hacer algo por ti, todos los días he ido a verte desde el accidente, tenía miedo de perderte definitivamente en vida pero afortunadamente sobreviviste, y por alguna extraña razón yo fui compatible con el tipo de sangre que necesitabas y no dude un solo instante en darte toda la necesaria, pero aun asi, ni con casi la mitad de mi sangre lograste mejorar al 100 y escuché que el doctor le dijo a Hisui que necesitabas un transplante de corazón asi que desde ese día me encerré en mi casa pensando en la situación y al final tomé una decisión, le prometí a Hisui que ese día iría al hospital, y bueno, este es mi último regalo para ti, te doy mi corazón para que puedas seguir viviendo y vivas mi vida en mi lugar, se feliz al igual que yo lo estoy siendo ya que el haber dado mi vida por ti debe ser la razón de mi existencia, asi que, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… se feliz… Yuko"  
_

Las lagrimas fluyeron aun mas del rostro de Yuko y se recostó en el cuerpo de Yami preguntándose el porque hizo eso, porque dio su vida por ella, por una persona que según ella no se lo merecía, un sinfín de preguntas moraban en la mente de Yuko.

Días después en el funeral de Yami algunos de sus conocidos habían ido a darle el último adiós y al terminar todo comenzó una ligera lluvia, ya todos se habían retirado del lugar pero Yuko seguía sentada frente a la lápida de Yami, recordando todos los lindos momentos que habían pasado juntos y diciendo cuanto deseaba que el estuviera junto a ella hasta que de pronto algo se acercó a sus piernas.

- oh, estas perdido gatito? – dijo Yuko mientras se ponía de rodillas y el gatito subió hasta su hombro y alcanzó perfectamente a lamer su rostro justamente quitándole las lagrimas de su cara.

Yuko se quedó sorprendida y recordó algunas palabras de Yami

- veo que nunca me vas a abandonar verdad Yami? – dijo Yuko con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en el rostro mientras cargaba al gatito y caminaba rumbo a su casa.

FIN


End file.
